nerffandomcom-20200223-history
Raider Rapid Fire CS-35
The Raider CS-35 is a clip system Nerf blaster that was released in 2009 under the N-Strike series. It comes with the largest ammo capacity magazine yet: the thirty-five dart drum. It is able to slam fire its darts and the blaster is advertised as being able to do so at incredible speeds. Details Its internals are almost identical to the Recon CS-6. On the right of the Raider CS-35, there is an orange jam door to put a single dart in, or to remove jammed darts. The Raider has space in the handle for an extra dart. It has two tactical rails for users to place accessories on. They are both located on top of the blaster. Color schemes The Raider has been released with the following color schemes: *Standard (blue/orange) *Clear *Gear Up Review Range - 9/10 - When slam fired, it has an average range of twenty-five to thirty feet. However, when not slam fired, it can reach lengths of thirty-five to forty-five feet unless bad darts are used. Accuracy - 8/10 - It has average accuracy for a clip system blaster. Accuracy may be slightly decreased when using the drum, because the weight and position of the drum moves the blaster's center of gravity out to the side; this makes it harder to hold level and aim accurately. Reliability -''' 8/10 - It doesn't usually jam unless bad darts are used or if it has been loaded past its full capacity. It may start to jam if darts are misplaced. Constantly slam firing the Raider causes darts to be easily chewed up. '''Rate - 9/10 - This blaster can shoot very quickly. It generally shoots about three darts per second when slam firing. Capacity - 10/10 - This blaster has the largest capacity of any Nerf-branded blaster, holding thirty-five darts in its included drum. It can hold an extra dart in its handle, totalling the blaster's capacity at thirty-six darts. General - 8'.6'/10 - The Raider CS-35 is considered to be an excellent blaster. While it is slightly expensive, it's worth it. There are so many positive aspects to the Raider and it is a highly reccomended blaster without a doubt. Trivia thumb|right|350px|The official Raider commercial. *This blaster is similar to the Alpha Trooper CS-18. *Toys "R" Us released a bonus pack of the Raider which included two drum clips and seventy darts. Another bundle was released with two drums, a strap, and one hundred darts. A "double your darts" version with seventy darts was also released, as well as a version with a Flip Clip. A version with one hundred darts was also released. In 2011, the bonus pack was re-released with Nerf's new box colors, but only as a promotion at Toys 'R' Us for one week. **The Raider holds the title of being the Nerf blaster with the most "Special Value" packs. *The Raider is featured as a weapon in Nerf N-Strike Elite. *Opening the jam door, stuffing in a dart through it and attempting to shoot it will result in a severly damaged dart. *The stock photography makes a mistake which instead of CS-35, it says CS-6. *This blaster was accidentally shipped to Australia when they were supposed to be shipped to America, making Australia the first country to have it. External links *Raider CS-35 on the Nerf website *Raider CS-35 instructions on the Hasbro website Category:N-Strike Category:Nerf blasters Category:Dart blasters Category:Slam fire blasters Category:Reverse Plunger